Red
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Mulan/Philip one-shot. Right before Philip woke Aurora, he told Mulan: "If this works, we don't tell her anything, at least not right away." This is the story of what I thought he meant. Takes place prior to 2x01 Present FTL.


**Okay so this little drabble one-shot idea popped in my head during Broken. Right before Philip woke up Aurora, he told Mulan "If this works, we tell her nothing, at least, not yet." This is the story of what I thought he was talking about. And I named it after T-Swift's new song because I feel like this really describes Mulan and Philip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or the lyrics to Red by Taylor Swift**

**Dedicated to all those Mulan/Philip Shippers out there:)**

* * *

**Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**

**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**

**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**

**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong**

**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**

**Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red**

**We're burning red**

**And that's why he's spinning round in my head**

**Comes back to me burning red**

* * *

Mulan sits against a tree keeping watch. There is a crunch of leaves behind her. She unsheathes her sword and jumps up to face the oncoming noise.

"Mulan, it's only me!" Philip hisses.

Mulan laughs and sheathes her sword. "Oh sorry, I just...well you can't be too cautious."

Philip nods and sits down on the ground pulling her with him. "Someday Mulan, someday this curse will break and we will go and save Aurora."

Mulan sighs sadly. Philip doesn't love her. He only thinks of her as an ally, a brave warrior who will always have his back, nothing more, nothing less. She rests her hands behind her and looks up at the stars.

Philip does the same and touches her hand. But he doesn't pull away. "Mulan?" he asks, "Are you alright?"

Mulan nods as she fights back tears. "Yes. I...I'm fine Philip."

Philip lifts his free hand to her chin and turns her face towards his. "No you aren't. Mulan," he wipes a tear from her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong."

Mulan pushes him away from her. "No...I can't..."

"Mulan please, tell me," Philip says softly.

Mulan stands and shakes her head. "No! I can't Philip!" she shouts in anger. "I can't ever tell you!" She turns and starts to run off, holding back tears.

It finally clicks in Philip's head. She's not keeping a childish secret; no it's much more than that. And if he is right, he needs to tell her the truth as well. Philip stands and runs after her. "Mulan!" he shouts, "Mulan wait!" Philip grabs her arm to stop her.

Mulan whips around. "Philip let go of me!" she hisses.

"Not until you hear me out. You can't keep bottling things up Mulan. You need t-"

Mulan cuts him off. "I love you..." she whispers. "I love you alright?! That's what's wrong Philip. I love you and you can never love me back!" She is panting, out of breath. Mulan feels a tears as it runs down her face. She quickly brushes it away. "So Philip, that's what's wrong. What do you think of me now? Your closest ally, your friend, in love with you when your heart belongs to another wo-"

But Mulan's speech is cut off as Philip presses his lips to hers. Mulan melts at his touch. She's never felt this feeling before, 'this must be what being in love feels like,' she thinks.

In Philip's mind, he is shocked at himself. Aurora is his love. You can't have more than one love. Can you? No. But he does feel something for Mulan, he can't explain what it is but it feels right.

Mulan slowly pulls away and looks up at him. "What was that for?" she asks somewhat angrily.

Philip takes her hand. "I needed to know..." he says softly.

"Know what?" Mulan asks coldly. "If I was the wrong girl. You got your answer didn't you Philip? Didn't you?!" she demands. Mulan realizes now, it was all a ploy. He was just making sure he didn't feel anything for her.

"No! Mulan I-" Philip starts.

Mulan turns away from him and sits down on the ground.

Philip sits next to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off. "Mulan look at me." Mulan pretends as if she doesn't hear him. She won't give into him. Philip scoots over on the ground so he is facing her. He places his hands on her shoulders. "I kissed you...because I wanted to. I will admit I don't understand my exact feelings for you because I am still in love with Aurora but I did NOT kiss you just because I could."

Mulan sighs and nods. "I know. I'm so blind when it comes to these things. When it comes to love. Philip, can we just pretend tonight? Pretend that we are in love and happy?" she asks.

Philip pulls her towards him and rests her head on his chest. He places a kiss on her forehead. "Deal."

* * *

**So what'd y'all think? Please let me know what you thought:) It's just a one-shot, I have wayyy too many stories goin' on right now haha!**

**Snow**


End file.
